


Eyes Like Mirrors

by its_all_burning



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Mickey Milkovich, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_all_burning/pseuds/its_all_burning
Summary: Ian Gallagher is just a young man trying to survive college and early adulthood with as many obstacles being thrown at him that life can provide. And then out of nowhere the weirdest thing that could probably happen to somebody happens to him. With that strange occurrence, however, comes a mysterious artist he feels weirdly drawn to and endlessly confused by.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” 

“I’m a hundred percent sure Ames,” he chuckled. Even though she had asked him multiple times and received the same answer he was still met with a disappointed frown. 

“You’re such a spoilsport Ian. I mean seriously what’s the point of having a gay best friend if they won’t do shit like go to art shows with you!” Ian just shook his head at her dramatics. Amy was well aware that he could care less about art and would not waste his time going to some stupid student art show, even for her.

Ian had only been about halfway through his first week of college when he met Amy. He hadn't known that the tiny, seemingly sweet girl who approached him at the end of his first Intermediate Spanish II class would somehow become his best friend. But somehow the loud, almost aggressively opinionated art student had weasled her way into his life. Despite her pushy and demanding ways when you broke through the surface Amy was fun, intelligent, and caring. Honestly, Ian didn’t think he would have made it through college this long without her.

But he still wasn’t going to go to some boring art show.

“It’s not like any of your work is in the show. When there’s a show you’re in I promise I’ll go. But right now the only thing I plan on doing is getting some sleep.”

It took about ten more minutes of begging and mumbled curse words before he finally got Amy to leave his dorm room and go to her show. As soon as she left he practically threw himself on his bed and fell asleep. Between classes, work, and his sleeping issues there were some days where he was just completely worn down.

It was maybe half an hour later when Ian was woken up by the loud ringing of his phone. He picked it up without even looking to see who it was. “What?”

“Ian! Ian, holy shit you have to come down here!”

“Amy, are you fucking kidding me? You just woke me up and you know I don’t-”

“Ian, seriously just trust me you have to get down here. Just trust me, oh my gosh.”

“I’m not going. Just take a picture of whatever painting's got you so jacked up, alright?”

“No. You have to come it’s important.”

Ian whined and lightly banged his phone against his forehead in frustration. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she wouldn’t leave him alone. He hung up the phone without even telling Amy he was coming.

 

===============================================================

“Um…”

Ian was speechless.

He took the fifteen minute walk to the art building where his friend was waiting by the front entrance, practically hopping from toe to toe. He was about to start a tirade of very well thought out death threats but she just grabbed his hand and led him inside right to the painting he was standing in front of now and he was completely speechless.

Ian was standing in front of a painting of himself. A very good painting of himself. 

Scratch that, a very very good painting of himself.

There was the obvious artistic ability of whoever made it but as he took another step closer he could tell there was so much effort and detail put into of every stroke of his face. His face.

“What the hell Amy?” he said.

“What the hell Amy?! What the hell to you? Why didn’t you tell me you knew Mickey?”

Ian squinted. Mickey? He had no idea who the fuck that was but he was a little creeped out that some random guy was making astoundingly detailed paintings of his face...And that Amy apparently knew who it was.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“What do you mean? You’re seriously not going to try and tell me you don’t know him. Wait-” she gasped and hit Ian’s shoulder, “Are you dating him? Are you secretly dating him and that’s why you didn’t tell me you know him because I swear to God Ian I will-”

“I swear on my life Amy I have no idea who Mickey is and I have no idea why he painted me. What the fuck’s going on?”

Amy opened her mouth up to reply but they were interrupted by a, “Holy fuck, you’re him…”

They both whipped their heads around where a short, dark haired man was standing there staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at Ian.

“Um…”

“Ian, that’s Mickey,” Amy interrupted whatever Ian was about to say. Wait, this was Mickey? This really hot guy with really blue eyes was the weirdo who made art of him against his will….What the hell…

Despite Mickey’s tough looking exterior there was now a very obvious blush gracing his cheeks that endlessly amused Ian. But there still was the problem of him not knowing what was going on. “So...is there a reason why you painted me? Or more importantly how you know me?”

Before he could get a reply Amy stepped forward holding out a hand, “Hi, wow, it is so nice to meet you. I’m such a big fan of your work you’re so amazing. Wow…”

Mickey cleared his throat and shook her hand with a polite smile and nod. He looked as comfortable as Ian felt. “Uh...thanks...Can I uh, maybe talk to your friend alone?” he said, nodding at Ian.

Okay, what the hell? Amy looked back at Ian and he just shrugged and nodded that it was okay for her to leave them alone.

And just like that it was just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian was almost hyper aware of his portrait looming over their awkward silence. He was honestly just genuinely confused so he waited for this Mickey guy to say something. Except he wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at the ground while he rubbed at the back of his neck. Ian sighed, “So have you seen me around campus somewhere? Is that how you know me or whatever?”

Mickey coughed and finally looked up, “Uh, no...no..”

He stared at Mickey and waited for him to continue to no avail. “Dude, are you going to tell me where you’ve seen me and why you made a giant ass painting of my face?” The other man just stared at him with wide eyes. “Hello? Are you going to answer me or just stare at me like a creep? As if this,” he pointed at the painting, “Isn’t creepy enough.”

“I just...didn’t know you were here.”

Ian’s face scrunched together, “Here?”

“Yeah...like in New York.”

Ian felt a nervous shudder run through his body, “You don’t know me from here?” He tried to remain as level as possible but he heard panic start to waver in his tone. Where the hell did Mickey know him from? Chicago? Ian had only been going to school in New York for less than a year but before that there were a million other places he could have seen Mickey and it frightened him to no end.

“No I...You don’t remember me? Really?” Mickey said.

“Should I?”

Mickey scoffed and looked away, not before Ian noticed the hurt look on his face however. “I guess fucking not.”

“How do you know me?” Ian asked again.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Mickey turned to walk away but Ian grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey, yes it does. It does matter. Listen man, I’m sorry I don’t remember you but if I don’t I’m going to guess that the state I was in wasn’t the best so...are you surprised that I don’t?” Mickey looked down and Ian could tell he knew exactly what he meant. “I’m almost afraid to know but please,” he tightened his grip on Mickey’s wrist, “Just tell me what happened?”

Mickey stared at Ian’s hand touching him for what felt like an hour before taking a step back and walking away. This time Ian didn’t stop him, he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he talked to Mickey. But the unanswered questions left an uneasy pit in his stomach.

It probably took about thirty seconds for Mickey to be gone before Amy popped back in, jumping in front of Ian. “Holy shit Ian, what was that?”

“Jesus Amy, were you just watching us the whole time?”

“Dude I only walked like fifteen feet away. You guys were just in your own little world. Once again, what happened?”

Ian sighed and started walking, Amy following right at his side, “I don’t even know...He knew me...It seemed like he really knew me. I just don’t from where...He didn’t really give me a lot of answers.”

“What the hell are you talking about Ian?”

“He asked if I remembered him, and he looked pretty upset that I didn’t. He said he didn’t know me from from New York.”

“Which means…?”

“He doesn’t know me from New York Amy, so where else could he know me from?”

A wave of understanding washed over Amy’s face, “Oh...are you talking about how you-”

“Yes.” Ian sighed. “Listen I’m heading home, are you staying here?”

She shook her head. “No I think I’m done with art shows for tonight, I’ll come back with you. We can order way too much pizza and have a movie night!”

Ian knew that Amy knew that he probably wouldn’t eat and probably wouldn’t stay awake enough to watch a movie. She just knew for a fact that he needed the company tonight and more importantly didn't need her to bring that fact up. 

“Sounds great Ames,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the made the trek back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I wrote another chapter. And I made this story more confusing for you guys, enjoy!
> 
> (Also this isn't really edited, excuse any mistakes please)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one week.

One week since the whole art show situation. Amy hadn’t brought it up at all and neither had he. That didn’t mean he didn’t think about it though. Hell, most nights he got maybe a few hours of sleep because his brain wouldn’t shut up trying to remember how he could possibly know Mickey.

And fuck, Mickey. 

Of course right away Ian knew he was attracted to him, but with each passing day he couldn't get Mickey’s face out of his head. He seemed like a tough guy, probably from the wrong side of the tracks but the only word that he could think of that properly described Mickey was beautiful. It was one thing for Ian to be attracted to a guy and another to be entranced by one. That rarely ever happened. 

So Ian only lasted one week. One week before he finally brought everything up to his best friend. The sky was just beginning to darken when they had decided to go out to eat and found themselves sitting in some diner close to campus.

A waitress came over with menus and just as she was walking away with their drink orders Ian took in a deep breath, “So...Mickey…” Amy’s eyes shot up from her menu.

“...Um….Yeah, what about him?”

“So how do you know him? When you met him you told him you were a big fan of his…”

Amy shrugged, “He’s kind of famous amongst the art community here. I mean you’ve seen one of his paintings, he’s amazing Ian. Like super fucking talented.”

“Do you know if I can get in touch him?”

“Ian...really? You want to talk to him?”

“Yeah, I mean I need to know how he knows me.”

Her eyebrows rose in question, “You need to know? Are you sure you actually want to know or do you just think he’s hot. Because the Ian Gallagher I know is trying to run from and forget everything from his past that he can.”

“It’s different Amy. We go to the same school. I’ll probably see him again at some point and it’s probably better that I know what went on between the two of us. I mean what if I hurt him or something?”

Amy hummed.

“What, you don’t think I should talk to Mickey?” Ian said.

“It’s not that. I think you definitely should talk to him...at some point. Just, you know how that part of your life was, some of the things you did. I know how horrible and guilty you feel about it. And honestly, it’s very likely that something weird happened between you two and I don’t want you to spiral or feel horrible because of it. I just want you to be prepared to hear the truth, ya know?”

He nodded. “Can you please tell me where I can find him?” Amy opened her mouth to answer when her eyes suddenly widened as she looked past his shoulder.

She scoffed out a laugh, “Like ten feet behind you.”

Ian’s head whipped around and of course he was met with the image of Mickey, who had just walked into the diner with a girl who had to be his twin sister. Mickey hadn’t noticed him yet, thankfully, because he really wasn’t planning on talking to him tonight.

Mickey and the girl were seated on the other side of the restaurant so Ian didn’t have to worry about being seen but he had this anxious feeling making his chest feel tight. By the time the waitress came back with Amy’s soda and his lemon water he ordered his meal on autopilot and couldn’t stop ripping up straw wrappers on the table.

“Holy fuck Ian, just go talk to him! I can’t deal with you like this!” Amy said, slapping his hands away and swiping all the straw wrapper pieces onto the floor so he could no longer play with them.

“Okay...Alright,” he stood up and cleared his throat, “I’m going to go talk to him.” And before Ian could talk himself out of it he walked over to Mickey’s table. 

Both Mckey and the girl stopped talking and looked up at the sudden appearance of some guy in front of their table.

“...Hi?” Ian said.

Mickey remained silent but the girl on the other side of the booth had a shit eating grin on her face, “Speak of the devil,” she said.

That gave Ian a little bit of his confidence back, “You were talking about me?”

Mickey huffed, “Whatever man”

“I’m Mandy by the way. Excuse his attitude, he’s a little bit of a drama queen. Care to join us?”

“No, it’s okay. I just wanted to know if I can borrow you for a sec Mickey?”

“No.”

“Can I at least have your number? That way we can meet up to talk whenever you’re free.”

Mandy was about to say something but Mickey just shushed her and held out his hand towards Ian.  
‘  
“Uh…?”

“I need your phone if I’m going to put my number in hotshot.”

“Oh uh right” Ian took his phone out of his pocket and put it into the waiting hand. While he was waiting for Mickey to finish putting in his contact info he received some curious and weird glances from Mandy but he just brushed them off and gave her a friendly smile.

Mickey handed his phone back after a minute, “Alright...You can go leave now” he said.

“You don’t have to be such an ass-”

“It’s alright Mandy,” Ian smiled, “It was nice meeting you by the way. And...I’ll talk to you later Mickey.”

After that he headed back to Amy, feeling a little but lighter. Alright, he had a way to get in touch with Mickey. And despite his rude behavior, he wouldn't have given his number to Ian unless he really wanted to. That alone made Ian smile for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this kind of half asleep. Hopefully it isn't too bad and there aren't too many mistakes. A little bit of a filler chapter but I am planning on having more information revealed about Ian and Mickey in the next chapeter soooo...stay tuned f you're interested!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Stop that shit man, seriously take a breather. Okay?”

Ian looked up and and nodded his head rapidly. He dropped the shredded napkin from his hands. 

Here he was once again in another diner, ripping up perfectly good paper goods out of anxiety. Because of Mickey.

“Sorry...Nervous habit. My best friend hates it when I do that too”

“The jumpy girl from the art show?”

Ian laughed, “Yeah, Amy. She’s great…” Ian spent the last two days staring at Mickey’s contact information in his phone before he gathered the courage to text him. All he did was send a hello and say who he was and Mickey had texted a time and place to meet up almost immediately. Which was weird but relieving because he was more than happy to cut to the chase without anymore awkward filler bullshit.

Ian cleared his throat and continued to speak, “I know we kind of just got here but I just wanted to apologize for-”

“Ian, don’t. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. I don’t remember you and I’m sorry about that but I’m more sorry if I hurt you, which I know I probably did.” The other man looked down and didn’t respond so Ian went on, “I have some...issues.”

That made Mickey’s face twist up into a smile, more amused than patronizing, “Obviously.”

“I don’t know what it is, whether it’s the painting or my subconscious mind remembering you or if it’s just you but...There’s just something about you and I need to know what happened between us. Please.”

Mickey nodded and appeared to think it over for a second.

“Are you ready to order?” is what he asked instead.

“Huh?”

“I’m starving, if you really want to talk about this I’m going to need to have some food in front of me.”

“Okay…”

Mickey waved over a waiter and after Ian ordered a burger with fries Mickey ordered a chocolate milkshake with a banana split.

Ian gave Mickey a look after the waiter walked away, “What? So people can go around having breakfast for dinner but I can’t have dessert for dinner. S’ fucking bullshit.”

“You’re having ice cream for dinner Mickey? Are you five?”

“Shut the fuck up Ian.”

“It’s cute that you’re getting all defensive about it though.” 

Mickey muttered some curse word under his breath. They went on bickering and talking and flirting about all different kinds of things. It kind of surprised Ian how naturally this kind of conversation flowed between the two of them. Mickey seemed to have a tough exterior and Ian was shy by default but Ian just felt like he clicked with Mickey. Too bad that Past Ian may have fucked this all up for him.

A few minutes into eating for some reason Ian felt comfortable to lean over and take a sip out of Mickey’s milkshake.

“Hey! That’s my fucking milkshake. You don’t see me trying to swipe fries off your plate like an animal.”

Ian held up two fries off his plate in offering and Mickey snacthed them, “Want to make fun of how I eat but you’re always stealing my damn food.”

“I always am?”

“Well you did I mean…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just food Ian, it doesn’t really matter.”

“Mickey, everytime whatever the hell happened gets brought up you look angry and upset, and I’m sorry because of that. Call me stupid because we’ve really only...or I’ve really only known you for an hour but I like you. I want to see you again. We probably need to talk about it and move on if we’re going to do that...I mean, that is if you want to do that too. I just, I don’t know. Can you say something now please?”

Mickey played with his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment and then nodded. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about Mickey?”

“You said before that you have issues, I want to know exactly what’s wrong with you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“Yes.”

Ian scoffed, “So I have to sit here like an asshole and tell you every way that I’m fucked up in the head. Do you know how humiliating that is?”

Mickey calmly took a sip from his milkshake, “Not really, no. But I know what it feels like to be humiliated by you. And I’m really not trying to do that Ian, I honestly just want to understand the reasoning for acting as fucked up as you did.”

“I don’t even know what the fuck I did Mickey!” he said angrily. And he was angry because Mickey kept talking about something he didn’t know and wouldn’t tell him what. He also really thought Ian would sit there and tell him his tragic backstory but...He could tell that he hurt Mickey...a lot. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Mickey was probably just trying to protect himself but it didn’t make the situation any less frustrating.

“Listen to me. Do I look like somebody who puts with anybody’s shit? I think we both know that if I didn’t want to talk to you I wouldn’t be talking to you. I’m not to keen on closure or any of that bullshit so if you hurt me and I didn’t want to see you again, once again, you wouldn’t be sitting here across from me. Maybe I fucking like you too Ian. I wasn’t expecting to see you here but as soon as I figured out that you didn’t remember me and I realized that you were acting like a completely different person I came to the conclusion that this is who you really are...or are supposed to be. So if you want anything from me I need to know what the hell is wrong with you because if you’re going to act like a fucking piece of shit again I don’t want anything from you.”

“...I’m bipolar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so...I don't know?? Thoughts guys??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian talk some more and try and figure out what they're going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please excuse if there are any mistakes.

Ian hated this part. Right after he told somebody that he was bipolar, waiting for the reaction he would get. Pity was a common one he got, or the people that tried way too hard to be understanding. He wished that just once he would find somebody who would not care. That would just tell him to fuck off and move onto another subject. Ian would honestly rather gather together every single homophobe in the state and shout to them how much he loved dick than have to tell another person he wanted in his life that he was bipolar. He hated feeling pitied, being looked at differently. He still hated that this was his life now.

“Um...What exactly does that mean? Isn’t that like mood swings, you go from happy to sad really quick?”

Ah. Confusion.

Ian guessed that he couldn’t really blame Mickey for not knowing about his disorder but it still frustrated him to no end how stereotyped he was. And that he had to go into detail now about how screwed up he was.

“Not really. I have periods of extreme mania and depression. So I could go weeks not being able to get out of bed or move or eat or talk to like…weeks of being on top of the world, partying, drinking, going days at a time without sleeping, doing crazy risky shit…” Ian looked down the whole time he spoke, too embarrassed to look Mickey in the face.

“Oh?”

“Oh?”

“I just...thought you were going to tell me you were a drug addict or something. I didn’t know you...actually uh…” Mickey coughed awkwardly.

Ian scoffed, “Sorry to disappoint. I’m a mental patient.”

“I didn’t mean it like that...Just, you were snorting cocaine left and right the entire time we were together.”

“Mania. Cray risky behavior.”

“Right...So, you look like you’re doing okay now. You’re in college, you seem good…”

“I’m medicated,” Ian nodded.

“I’m sor-”

“Mickey please don’t fucking apologize to me right now.”

“Shut the fuck up Ian, I just wanted to say I was sorry if I made you feel bad I didn’t know that-”

“Once again, keep the pity and apologies to yourself. Whatever I did to you, I did to you. So don’t treat me like a wounded bird now that you know how fucked up I am. Please.”

Mickey stared at him. He looked like he was trying to think of what to say that wouldn’t sound sorry or pitiful. Or maybe he was trying to think of away to leave and not have to speak to Ian anymore. Wouldn’t be the first time somebody walked out on him because he was too crazy.

Just as Ian was about to say something Mickey shocked him by reaching across the table and holding his hand. Ian looked at Mickey and the blue-eyed man was giving him this wide boyish smile and fuck…Ian knew he was done for. He was in love with this guy that was smiling at him on the other side of the booth.

“Mickey I-”

“Ian,” he said firmly, gripping his hand tighter, “I don’t care if you’re bipolar. The fact that you’re...managing it, being on meds or whatever shows me the type of guy that you are. I know you said you...like me and I maybe like you too…”

One side of Ian’s mouth tilted up against his will. He couldn’t believe it, “So what does that mean.”

“That means that if you want to take me out and try to make this work we can but-”

“But what?”

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s interruption, “Let’s just move on. And put the past in the past, okay? You don’t remember what happened and I don’t want to remember what happened so let’s just...not talk about it.”

On top of his burning curiosity Ian didn’t think building a relationship on some weird history only one of them remembered was a great start, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea..”

The other man shrugged, “It’s my only rule. If you want to date me let’s just leave the past in the past.”

“Are you serious Mickey? I just don’t think that-”

“Ian are you in or out?”

Ian scoffed, “You’re making this sound more like a business deal than the beginning of a relationship.” He received a pointed look from the other man, “Okay fine, I guess we can...move on.”

“You guess or you know?”

“I know.”

Mickey raised his other hand which was still holding Ian’s and extended his pinky finger towards him.

“Wow you really are five, you want me to pinky swear?” Ian said with an amused frown.

Mickey just shook his pinky in Ian’s face impatiently. Ian rolled his eyes and and gave in, connecting his pinky finger with Mickey’s, “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to date a child.”

“Shut the fuck up with that shit, I’m a grown man.”

“Whatever you say kiddo,” Ian said, patting the top of Mickey’s head. 

Mickey swatted the hand away, “I’m definitely at least a year older than you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t eat ice cream for dinner or do silly handshakes.”

“Well...you do now.”

Ian leaned the side of his face on his hand with a smile, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

After that they strayed from more serious topics of conversation and finished the rest of their food whilst goofing off with each other. Every second he spent with Mickey the more he liked him. Mickey had this familiarity about him that reminded him of home, like he was just playing around with one of his siblings or friends back in Chicago. He was obviously very different though. Mickey played tough, and Ian wouldn’t past him to know how to use his fists when he needed too, but it was almost was an act. Ian could see this gentleness in Mickey. He wasn’t this angry, bad guy he for some reason wanted to come off as. Not with the way he held onto Ian’s hand when Ian was on the verge of panic or the way he thought over everything he was going to say before he said it and spoke to him so calmly with wide, understanding eyes. Ian felt like he had known him his whole life, and he had a feeling that Mickey felt the same way about him.

After they finished eating they payed for their meals and started to walk back to campus. Ian didn’t know if it was too soon to hold Mickey’s hand so they just stood very close together, brushing against the other’s shoulder as they moved. The whole walk back was in silence but everytime Ian looked over at Mickey he had this small smile on his face. They arrived at the building Mickey was in first so Ian walked him up to his room.

“So...do you want to come in?” Mickey asked as he leaned his back against the door of his room.

“Don’t you think we should take it slow? I mean technically we’ve only been dating for a few hours.”

Mickey looked down with a blush, “Not like that Gallagher, I’m not really ready for sex yet either but we could watch a movie or something? Or you could crash here for the night, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.

“Mickey, can I ask you something?”

“Uh...yeah, sure.”

“Are you really okay...with me being bipolar?”

Mickey looked shocked at the sudden turn in conversation, “Ian what are you talking about?”

Ian closed his eyes before he spoke, “I really really like you Mickey and I’m pretty sure you like me too. But I still have something wrong with me, the meds aren’t a cure and there’s a chance they could stop working or that I’ll need a different dosage or prescription at some point. So there a chance I could be manic or depressed again while I’m with you and I need you to understand that you may have to deal with that, especially because you apparently know what I’m like and I hurt you when I was that way and I don’t want to hurt you again Mickey and...I don’t want you to leave me while I’m like that so if this isn’t for you or you can’t handle it...Please, please leave me now. If you care about me at all please just leave me now before I fall in love with you because I don’t think it’s going to take me that long to-”

“Ian,” Mickey said softly and placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face. Ian opened his eyes, “I promise I won’t leave you because of this...You should trust me, especially because I know what you’re like. There’s no surprises, I know what I’m signing up for. I really really like you too. So as long as we’re together, I’m here through thick and thin, okay?”

Ian sniffed and let out of shuddering breath, “Thank you.”

“Don’t say thank you just say ‘Okay’ back to me.”

Ian face brightened up into a small smile, “Okay Mickey, okay.”

Mickey’s face brightened up into a big smile and he surged up, pressing his lips into Ian’s.

“Okay,” Mickey said as he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boy mickey: confirmed.
> 
> Also, fun fact, this story isn't planned out. So everytime I sit down to write chapter I don't even know what is going to happen. So if the sorry doesn't seem like it flows well that may be why.  
> However!!! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas or feedback let me know!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finally gets Ian to go to an art show and Ian runs into his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minimal editing was done.

“So I know what your answer is going to be,” Amy plopped down onto his bed right in front of where he was sitting, “But do you want to go to an art show with me?”

Ian looked up, his eyebrows pulled together, “How did you get into my apartment?” He had been staring at some article he was supposed to read for one of his classes for the past hour. He couldn’t even count how many times he had read and reread the same line.

She shrugged, “Well I’ve been knocking and you’re door was unlocked so...Not the point, do you want to come or not?”

“Um, come to what?”

“Are you okay Ian?” she scooted closer to him and squinted as if she could look into his mind.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine just...a little unfocused. Sorry Ames, where did you want us to go?”Ian shut his laptop and gave Amy his full attention. Maybe he needed a break.

“An art show...I know you kind of had a weird experience the last time you went to one. And I know you’re probably bugging because of the Mickey situation and yes, he might be there. Just thought I’d ask.”

Oh.

Fuck, did Ian feel like a horrible friend. It had been a couple of weeks since Ian and Mickey had decided to start dating and he kind of maybe had not told Amy. Not on purpose, they weren’t trying to hide their relationship. It just kind of never came up and it was also kind of nice to keep his boyfriend all to himself.

His boyfriend...Ian smiled and then quickly schooled his expression as not to arouse suspicion, “Yeah sure, I’m in.”

“It’s okay-Wait, what? Really?” Amy said, “Even though you might see you know who? You’re not going to cause a scene right?”

“No, I’m good Ames. Seriously. Let me just put on something nicer and we’ll go.” He smiled and got up, not missing the extremely suspicious expression on her face.

Ian did vaguely remember Mickey mentioning this show to him. And boy were things with Mickey good. Despite the rocky start they were able to move on from all of the drama pretty easily. The last couple of weeks were probably the happiest Ian had been in a while, years even. They started off with a couple of dates which evolved into always hanging out together in one of their dorms. Even that evolved into doing mundane, boring tasks together. Ian went with Mickey to do his grocery shopping the other day and he somehow had the time of his life. He didn’t know another person could bring him this much happiness but he kind of felt bad for all the times he eye-rolled and scoffed at people in love. Mickey was funny and sweet and caring. He always checked in on Ian when they were apart and managed to not be overbearing like his siblings were. Ian could tell he wasn’t worried or afraid, just generally cared about his well being. And when they were together he felt on top of the world. He was always laughing and somehow just felt completely comfortable and open with the other man...and with himself. 

Thinking about all of the time he had been spending with mickey he realized he actually hadn’t seen Amy in a while. He turned around while slipping on a navy blue button up, “I haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?”

She sighed, “Yeah, school and work have been kicking my ass. I’m sorry. That’s part of the reason why I’m inviting you tonight. I miss you and...and I just wanted to make sure you’ve been okay on your own.”

He smiled at her and turned back to his closet to get some pants, “I’ve been fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I swear. Let’s go!” Ian was fully dressed so he went over to his bed to reach a hand down to his friend. Amy took it with a raised eyebrow and they went off to the show.

The walk there was nice. Talking with Amy on the way over made him realize how much he missed her. They walked in together, his arm slung over her shoulders. As soon as he entered through the door Ian felt this weird mix of anxiety in his stomach knowing that Mickey was there. He didn’t see him yet but he felt bad just showing up without a warning. Especially since Mickey was so private with his art. He always saw Mickey drawing and sketching but anytime he tried to peak at what he was doing the book was automatically shut. Ian even tried to ask to see some of his other work but he was always denied. So he felt like this may be an invasion of privacy to come here. Even though Mickey has mentioned the show to him he hadn’t been invited.

Him and Amy walked around together for the first forty-five minutes looking at different pieces. Amy tried to explain art things to him while he half listened. Soon however Amy was pulled away by some of her art friends and Ian walked around and couldn’t take it anymore before grabbing a random girl with lavender hair and asking her if she knew where Mickey Milkovich was set up. He was pointed in the right direction and he walked over. He spotted Mickey immediately and he walked up behind him, “Hmm these paintings are pretty nice but I’m kind of disappointed there’s none of me this time.”

Mickey quickly turned around, his face full of shock which melted into a full blown smile. Much to his surprise Mickey flung his arms around Ian’s neck, “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked after he pulled away from Ian.

“Amy. She asked me to come,” he said.

“That’s great, I’m happy you came.”

“Really? You are?”

Mickey’s face scrunched up, “Of course I am man…” his looked down and scratched the back of his neck as he quietly continued, “I missed you. It’s nice to have you here.”

Now Ian smiled and he reached forward tilting Mickey’s face up again so he could kiss him. He then turned and really looked at Mickey’s pieces. “Wow Mickey,” he broke away from him and walked closer to his art. There were three paintings. One was of some kind of rose garden, one was of a couple of little kids on swings in a park, and the last one was of the outside of some fancy looking church.. He didn’t really know that much about art but he knew these were amazing and different. Every little detail was there on every painting, but his use of colors were kind of...abstract? Most of the paintings were black an white and filled dark colors but then he incorporated this lightness into them using weird colors Ian never in a million years would think to use. He couldn't really explain he just knew he that it was amazing. And so exemplary of who Mickey was. Dark and damaged but strangely beautiful and surprisingly sweet. “These are so dope babe...I mean I already knew you were good but shit...You’re like really really good.” No wonder Mickey was so well known amongst all of the art people.

Mickey walked closer to him and bumped his shoulder against Ian’s, “Shut up..” he grumbled, but his cheeks were definitely turning pink.

“Oh no,” somebody suddenly said from behind them, “Is everything alright here?”

The two boys turned around and Ian cringed when he saw Amy. He opened his mouth to attempt to explain himself to his friend but Mickey beat him to it.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he smiled at her.

So maybe Ian had talked to Mickey a lot about Amy but not only did she not know about the two of them but Mickey also didn’t know that she did not know.

“Well...you know. The situation?” she fumbled to explain. Probably confused by Mickey's relaxed and friendly demeanor.

“Oh yeah...Last time we met was kind of awkward, I get it. It’s probably weird that I haven’t seen you since then.”

“But...what about you and Ian?”

Mickey looked up at Ian, who was looking away hoping the two of them would figure out what was happening on their own. Mickey turned back to Amy, “Me and Ian are fine.”

She twirled her strawberry blonde hair, which Ian knew she, for some reason, did when she was confused, “So you guys talked then?” she said but Ian could feel her without a doubt looking at him. 

Then he heard Mickey sigh so he glanced down at his boyfriend who was giving him an amused look, “You didn’t tell her about us did you?” he whispered up at Ian.

Ian shrugged his big shoulders up and Mickey rolled his eyes at him, “I guess your stupid readheaded giant of a friend forget to mention that we’re together now.” he said to Amy.

“What?!” she practically yelled.

“I’m sorry Amy,” Ian immediately said, “It just..happened so abruptly and then I didn’t really see you after it happened and I don't know...I know I’m a shitty friend.”

“I feel like I should be angry at you Ian but honestly I’m just so happy!” she said and bounced her petite body over to them to wrap Mickey and Ian in a hug. Ian realized then that Amy was about two inches taller than his boyfriend which somehow made Mickey even more adorable. “We need to go out after this to celebrate!”

Mickey shrugged, “Alright. You good with that Ian?” 

Ian nodded. He was just so relieved that Amy was not only not mad at him but seemed supportive of their relationship.

“Cool, I’m going to go look around a little bit more. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it and we’ll meet up after the show.” she smirked before walking away.

It took about two seconds after she left for Mickey to hit his shoulder, “You idiot, why wouldn’t you tell her about us?”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Ian said, putting his hands up in defense, “I just...didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Mickey gazed up at him with squinted, judgmental eyes, “You’re such a fucking dope Ian.”

For some reason that made Ian grin, “Whatever,” he leaned down and kissed the tip of Mickey’s nose.

“Ew Gallagher!,” Mickey wiped his nose with the back of his hand with an offended frown, “Why would you just kiss me on the nose you freak.”

Ian laughed, “Because your nose is just so cute,” he said and pinched Mickey’s nose hard.

“Hey! You’re such an asshole...Why couldn’t I just get a normal boyfriend who kisses me on the lips?”

“Well I can definitely do that too.”

“Then do it asshead.”

Ian hummed. “Only if you ask me nicely.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Please sir, can you please kiss me?” he said in the most sarcastic and dry tone he could manage.

“Sir? Is that bad that that’s kind of hot?” Ian tried to hold in a smile as he looked down at the other man. He expected some sort of snarky response but he noticed that Mickey’s expression had shifted into a more serious one. “What?” he said, concern laced heavily in his tone.

“I really like you Ian,” he said softly.

Ian was a little dumbfounded at the random shift in conversation so by the time he was able to say something back Mickey spoke again, “Uh...anyway, this things not over for about another hour. The last time I spoke to you, you said that you were doing school work and I know how you get, you probably haven’t eaten anything. There’s appetizers or hors d'oeuvres or whatever the fuck floating around somewhere, why don’t you go grab something?”

Ian was once again given whiplash by the change in conversation. How could Mickey act like that weird little moment didn’t happen? He felt like the more he learned about Mickey and got to know him, the more he realized how complicated Mickey was. He was able to put some of the pieces together of the Mickey Milkovich puzzle but he felt like it was one of those 10,000 piece puzzles that took up an entire room. 

He’s learned with his little boyfriend though that it’s best to just go along with whatever.

“Alright,” he said. He was actually very hungry, “Maybe I’ll go try to find Amy too. See if she’s mad at me and where she wants to go tonight.”

Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s arm, “She’s not mad at you Gallagher, probably just confused. Go find your friend though...and make sure you come back to me soon, yeah?”

“You still want that kiss Milkovich.”

“Fuck yeah I do,” Mickey leaned up but Ian pulled away with a raised finger much to Mickey’s chagrin.

“Ah Ah what do you say?”

Mickey rolled his eyes possibly the hardest Ian has ever seen him roll his eyes, “Fuck yeah I do...sir.”

Ian smirked and bent down to peck his boyfriend on the lips. “I’ll be back,” he told Mickey and walked off to go find some mini hot dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a month since I last updated. I wrote most of this a while ago but life is crazy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in years and I've never written a fanficton before but I watched Shameless and loved Ian and Mickey so I thought I'd try it out?? That being said, I welcome any constructive criticism on my writing...I don't know if I'm going to continue this but if anybody has any prompts let me know?? lol


End file.
